


that if, under his eyes would stir and squirm

by timber (calculus)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Two Kwon Soonyoungs, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/pseuds/timber
Summary: Possibly, Wonwoo may die before the end of the night, but what a way to be going.





	that if, under his eyes would stir and squirm

**Author's Note:**

> written for @soonwoonet's 2018 winterstar prompt fest!
> 
> prompt #138: two soonyoungs one wonwoo..........you can justify it however you want but like. you know where im going with this. You Know Where I'm Going With This. 2soonwoo threesome
> 
> i just...... yeah, ok.

It’s coming up on his third orgasm of the night, Wonwoo thinks, barely able to string up the cognizant words to give his brain coherency. Maybe his fourth, but he lost track after the second time Soonyoung had fucked him into a sobbing mess while he’d choked on Hoshi’s dick. All he can know for certain is that quite possibly, he won’t make it out tonight alive.

Hoshi pushes roughly into his mouth, thumb pressing on his bottom lip with a tenderness that feels out of place, and Wonwoo moans even harder, throat raw and lips bruised. Soonyoung laughs into his ear gently, stroking his arched back with caressing fingers, while his other hand twists up into his ass, squelching with come and slick. Long fat fingers massage his prostate with unrelenting precision, and Wonwoo fucks his ass back on them, thighs shaking and whining, eyes rolling into the back of his head with each press.

“You look like every boy’s wet dream right now, Wonwoo-yah,” Soonyoung murmurs, voice deep and going straight to his dick. Wonwoo makes a noise, mouthing around Hoshi’s thick cock, and Hoshi shakes a laugh in agreement.

“He does, doesn’t he? All wet lashes and cock-sucking lips,” he says, cupping Wonwoo’s cheek as he fucks his mouth. Soonyoung stretches him more, lets some of the earlier come drip out between his fingers, and Wonwoo clenches down around them, chasing after that fullness. His dick jumps, ignored and flushed red from denial, splattering precome over his belly, and Wonwoo whines for release.

“Do you wanna come, baby, is that what you want?” Soonyoung purrs, sucking a hickey right over the back of his neck, and Wonwoo nods weakly, letting Hoshi use his mouth without stop. Hoshi grunts, fisting the back of his head and jerking Wonwoo’s face up to pound into his throat. “Are you gonna come just like this, pretty baby, from being used like a toy? You look so good like this, you know, at our mercies.”

Wonwoo moans louder, broken and wet, blinking back tears, and nods again, still riding Soonyoung’s fingers. Hoshi smirks, running fingers through Wonwoo’s hair, sweat-soaked strands sticking to him, and pulls out without warning. A noise comes out of Wonwoo, unbidden, a high-pitched whine, and Hoshi sucks it in his mouth, feeding him his tongue instead. Wonwoo takes it messily, a canvas of spilt come and drool on his face, and his arms pull up weakly to loop around Hoshi’s neck for support.

“Not yet, sweetheart, hm? Hold on for us a little longer, baby,” Hoshi says, breaking away, still unwilling to leave Wonwoo’s lips for too long as he kisses him in between words. “Wanna make this extra good for you, have you come screaming for us.”

Wonwoo doesn’t answer, but he feels himself clench even tighter at the thought, fire brimming in his belly of lust and wanton desire. Soonyoung notices, and kisses him sweet on his shoulder blades, nipping him gently between strokes of his prostate. “You like that, don’t you, Nonu-yah? Gonna have you strung out like this until you only know how to beg for it,” he murmurs into Wonwoo’s skin, hot breath licking across his shoulders. Wonwoo’s dick jumps again.

“Please,” he whispers, breathless and voice fucked out, eyelids fluttering from Soonyoung’s fingers and the sudden heated air over his cock. His arms are propped up on the mattress by firm hands, and Wonwoo looks down to find Hoshi grinning slyly at him, blowing coolly at the head of his wet cock. “Please, oh god, please, Soon-ah, just—”

“Yeah, baby, just like that,” Hoshi says, cocky brows waggling at him, and Wonwoo can’t help the snort of laughter. “That’s what you’re gonna be saying for the rest of the night.”

“Suddenly, ah, I don’t think I’m gonna—ah, please—say anything for you,” Wonwoo says, does his best to say it as straight as he can, but it’s impossible when all he wants is to come on Hoshi’s face, Soonyoung’s fingers driving him up the wall with pleasure.

Hoshi pouts at him anyway, and flicks him in the dick, a sudden jolt to his nerve-endings that has Wonwoo seeing white for a second. He thinks he babbles something, knows he’s about to spill over the edge, but just as his eyes flutter shut, a solid grip clamps down at the base of his dick, and his orgasm stops at last minute, yanking back with a painful squeeze.

“ _Fuck_ , fuck— _please_ , Soonyoungie, please, I’m so close—”

“Baby, baby, baby, you’re doing so good for us, don’t ruin it just yet,” Hoshi croons, leaning down to suck him. Wonwoo sobs, babbles half-words, and jerks his cock deeper into Hoshi’s hot mouth, the flicker of his tongue sliding up and down his length with maddeningly slow strokes.

“I can’t, I can’t—please, I need to come—ah, ah, _ah_ —Soonyoung-ah, come on, please,” Wonwoo begs, earlier resolve already gone, and he can feel the laughing huff over his dick and his back from both of them. It doesn’t sting, but his ears burn red anyway, that creeping doubt suddenly at the fringe of his thoughts, but then Soonyoung draws him into a sweet kiss, as if he could see where his mind was going.

“No, baby, you’re perfect like this, don’t make that face, okay?” Soonyoung whispers against his lips, kissing him again and again until Wonwoo nods, embarrassed and feeling silly. Hoshi comes up, drapes himself over Wonwoo’s front, and nuzzles him, trailing apologetic lips down his throat.

“Didn’t mean to make you feel bad, Wonwoo-ah, never wanna make you feel anything but good,” he says, the rumble of his throat gentle against Wonwoo’s sensitive skin. Soonyoung agrees, and pulls Wonwoo to sit comfortably in his lap, his chest a warm furnace to Wonwoo’s sticky back.

“Let us make it up to you, baby, hm?”

Wonwoo nods again, shy, and leans back into Soonyoung’s embrace, lets Hoshi spread his thighs open and sit in between them. He wonders how it would look if someone were to walk in at this moment and see him, so pliable and open, and the thought runs hot down his spine. Wonders if he might want someone to watch how much he loves the attention like this, being so easily loved by the boys who love him back.

“Look at you, baby, so gorgeous like this, like something they should be putting up in a museum,” Hoshi says, dragging slippery hands up and down the soft skin of his inner thighs, cradling his legs softly and pressing kisses to his kneecaps.

“Bet everyone would fall in love with you so fast if they saw this, if they saw how much you love this,” Soonyoung joins, lazily biting the shell of his ears and tweaking stiff nipples. Wonwoo lets out a sigh, hitched and breathy, as Soonyoung keeps playing with him, swirling his thumb around a nipple. His other hand rubs soothingly down the side of his waist, a comforting weight.

“‘M yours, though,” Wonwoo says shyly, dropping lashes down his cheeks, but it’s the truest thing he can say. No one else can have him like them—he doesn’t _want_ anybody, but them. “They can all look, but I’m only ever gonna be yours.”

There’s a hush, and then Hoshi surges up and pulls him in a furious kiss, sucking lips and pushing his tongue in like he wants to eat him alive. Wonwoo lets him, wraps arms around his broad shoulders to bring him closer, and lets Hoshi _take_. Soonyoung kisses him down his neck, reverent to the last that it makes Wonwoo want to cry.

“Do you think you can take the both of us, baby?” Soonyoung mouths against his skin, and the thought of being fucked like that, stretched beyond belief with both of their cocks in him, has Wonwoo gasping, hands scrambling down Hoshi’s back. He grinds into Hoshi, wants the relief, wants the pressure, and Soonyoung laughs low, plucking his nipple one last down before sliding hands down to his ass.

“Baby wants it all, doesn’t he,” Hoshi pulls away to say, mouth slick and cherry-red in the best way possible, and Wonwoo just nods frantically, spreading his legs wider.

“Fuck me, fuck me, I want it—oh please, _please_ —”

Soonyoung shushes him, brings fingers to his mouth, and Wonwoo sucks them readily, eager for it, and Hoshi just laughs like his breath is punched out of him, bright-eyed and awed. He reaches over to the bed-stand where their lube stands, half-gone and still slick from earlier fumbling, and squirts a palmful.

“Gonna have you singing for me in just a sweet sec,” he jokes, creasing his eyes, and Wonwoo snorts, lolling his tongue in between Soonyoung’s knuckles. The first touch to his rim has him gaping, though, still so sensitive, and he can feel himself clench, ready for more.

Hoshi sees this and quirks his mouth, leans over to bus a short kiss on Wonwoo’s forehead. “I’ve got you, sweetheart, just hang in there for me.”

Then he ducks down and flicks his tongue into Wonwoo’s ass. Wet and strong, it circles his rim like following a tracing point, and Wonwoo cries out, ready to push himself down further on Hoshi’s mouth. Soonyoung drags him into a string of kisses, muffling his incoherent pleas, and Hoshi adds his fingers, firm strokes against his prostate, his hot tongue like everything Wonwoo wants forever.

“—so fucking pretty—wanna fuck you so good like this—gonna have you begging for it—” Hoshi says in snatches, and Wonwoo will give kingdom and key to him as long as he never stops.

He hears a curse—hears a string of them—and then feels Hoshi pull his fingers out, but before he can whine to have them back, Hoshi slicks himself up and pushes into him, cutting off all words from thought. He thinks maybe he should be tired of this, but it’s just as new as ever, being filled up and the hard thrusts that leave him keening.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” is all Wonwoo can manage, breath punched out of him again and again as Hoshi grabs him by the hips and thrusts. He can feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head, the unending press of cock against his prostate leaving actual sparks behind his eyelids, and he’s close, he’s right at the edge, has been for so long now—

Wonwoo comes with a gasp, choked-off, and the pleasure races through his body, nerve-ends taut and singing. His cock spurts and spurts, and all Wonwoo can see is white. Then, black.

 

He comes back online slowly, like a soft reboot, eyes blinking fuzzily first and fingers stretching out second. Soonyoung coos and caresses his cheek, adjusting Wonwoo’s position so that he’s more comfortably splayed on his lap.

“Welcome back, sunshine,” he sings, and Wonwoo has to swallow a few times before responding.

“What happened?”

“Dick so bomb, you passed out, that’s what,” Hoshi jokes, shifting, and Wonwoo moans, eyes snapping to his dick that’s still hard and pressed inside.

“I can’t believe I let you fuck me,” Wonwoo tries to grumble, but Hoshi just wags his brows again, dragging a hand up to twist a nipple. He moans again, louder and high, and Soonyoung brushes the hair from his temple, nosing him gently.

“You okay to go on, or do you wanna watch us finish instead?” Soonyoung asks, sneaking a hand down to graze where Hoshi is joined with Wonwoo, and Wonwoo jerks, a wave of pain-pleasure so sharp it takes a minute to ride down.

“I—I—” he stammers, thinking it better to give his body a break, but then Soonyoung touches him again, firmer this time, fingertips slipping in against his rim, and Wonwoo moans, a gasping sort that has him riding down Hoshi’s cock.

“Yeah, okay, yeah, just—just fuck me,” Wonwoo manages, biting his lip, and Soonyoung doesn’t ask if he’s sure, just swipes some more slick and lines himself up. His head presses in, slow but very much present, and the stretch already is immense to send shockwaves through Wonwoo’s blood. He keens.

“Shhh, shhh, it’ll be okay, it’ll be okay,” Soonyoung coos, hugging him and kissing down his face. Hoshi wipes tear tracks gently and strokes his arms. Wonwoo’s crying and he didn’t even realize.

The stretch is _painful_ , and Wonwoo bites harder down on his lip before Hoshi coaxes him into a kiss. That is easier to focus on, the simple lick of his mouth and nip of Hoshi’s full lips, but every slide deeper makes Wonwoo feel fuller and fuller until it feels like he’s almost out of his head, teetering on a delicate thread of euphoria and agony. He can feel Hoshi shaking under him, doing his best to keep still for him, and Soonyoung’s soothing hands running up and down his sides, and Wonwoo knows he loves them both too much to bear.

Soonyoung bottoms out, and they heave a sigh, the three of them. It has Hoshi giggling first, then Wonwoo, and then Soonyoung, and they cling to each other, just laughing at the absurdity until Wonwoo shifts himself up and then down on them. The grind of cocks against his prostate, nerve-endings on overdrive, and the fullness that’s bloomed into something barely addictive, but growing steadily craveable—

Wonwoo wants more. He wants so, so, so much more.

He kisses Hoshi sloppy and wet, and then Soonyoung, leaning back and curving a hand to cup Soonyoung’s head as he starts riding them slowly, and the simultaneous push of their dicks against his thrust is like lightning burning through his veins. He wants them to _wreck_ him.

“Fuck me now,” he demands, breathy and half-slurred, and they oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> can we take a moment of silence with me and just know that five (5) of the now 38 e-rated fics in our snwu tag is written by me...... like am i thirsty or do i need a new hobby (don't answer either of these)
> 
> happy soonwoo day to everyone, but esp to my favorite two boys :') this was hell to get through, and if i don't see another mention of dick it'll be 2 fcking soon, but i hope you guys enjoy my dumb fic!!!!! if u see any typos lemme know ive basically wrote half in the dark of hte night bc why the fck not


End file.
